what you see
by willowrose1616
Summary: Buffy moves to a new school where she meets the gang and gets a few suprises herself. I suck at summaries so just read it its good
1. Chapter 1

**What You See**

**chapter 1**

**Buffy walked up the stairs of her new high school with a sigh. She couldn't believe what had happened to her in the last three months. Her mother and father's divorice was finalized, she found out she was the slayer, burnt down her old school gym, lost her watcher and had to move to a new town. Not to mention the fact that Pike her ex boyfriend cheated on her, got turned and she had to stake him. It was all really to much for her and now here she was in a new town at a new school where she didn't know anybody. Buffy sighed again as she headed towards the main buliding. She was suppose to meet someone named William to show her around. All she knew about him was that his father was the librian and that her mom knew his dad. **

**Buffy walked in the doors and almost litterly walked into someone. "Oh sorry." Buffy muttered quietly without looking up. "It's alright luv." Said a british accent that made Buffy's head snap up. "So I take it your Bunny." Buffy scowled at the guy infront of her already hating him. "It's Buffy." She snapped and Spike smirked. "Fine sorry Buffy my names Spike." He said extending his hand towards her. "That's nice but I'm suppose to be meeting someone." Buffy snipped as she walked past Spike. "Yeah that would be me." Buffy froze in mid step. "Can't be his name's William." Again Spike smirked and Buffy just wished she could smack it off his face. "It's me my name's William Giles but I go by Spike." Spike said once again extending his hand. Buffy rolled her eyes but shook his hand still.**

**The minute their hands touched they both felt a spark go through them and pulled away quickly. "So what's your uh first class?" Spike asked mentally kicking himself for sounding like a ponce. "Oh uh American Government." Buffy said thinking she sounded equally stupid. "Cool that's what I have but the teachers not that great so we better get to class before he sends us to tardy hall." Spike started to walk away and Buffy had to jog to catch up with him.**

** They got there just as the bell started to ring and recieved looks from Mr. Leavy but he didn't say anything. However the guy that came in behind them wasn't so lucky. "Already starting out late Mr. Harris." Mr. Leavy said as the boy slunk to his seat. "Nice one whelp." Spike said as the late boy approched. "Shut up bleach boy." Xander said and Spike smiled. "Would you two stop it." The red head on the other side of Spike said giving Spike a playful smack. "Why would I do that red?" Spike smirked at the red head which sent a wave of jealously through Buffy. Buffy looked up and shook her head. She wasn't jealous. She couldn't stand Spike. She told herself over and over again. "Will you ever call me Willow?" The redhead asked and Spike just shook his head. "Not bloody likely." This made Buffy roll her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me goldilocks." Spike directed at Buffy and Buffy just gave him a questioning look. "Yeah I was talking to you." Spike said at her look and Buffy just shook her head and ignored him. **

**"Hi I'm Buffy." Buffy said reaching across Spike's desk towards Willow. "I'm Willow and this is Xander Cordellia and Tara." Willow pointed out each individual as she said their names. "Hey." Buffy said to all of them. "Nice view luv." Spike said after a minute and Buffy quickly sat up. "Your a pig Spike." Buffy rolled her eyes sitting up and Spike just smirked. "You know you luv it baby." Buffy just shook her head. "Yeah let me tell you." Buffy said rolling her eyes. Spike just smirked and the rest of the group tried not to laugh to loud at the duo. "I knew you did." Buffy didn't say anything to that just got up to head to her next class which she had no idea where it was. "Oi wait up." Spike called from behind her.**

**"What do you have next?" SPike asked when he caught up to Buffy. "Uh English." Buffy scoffed she hated English. It was where she had met Pike two years ago. "Let me guess you have it too." Spike just smirked at her and nodded. Buffy just looked at him then turned and kept walking trying to hide her smile. Most the scoobies had the same class except Willow and Tara who had gym this period. Her next class was the same it seemed Spike was in all her classes and most of the others where there too. By lunch Buffy and Willow were best friends and there was a constent banter going on between Spike and Buffy.**

**"So are you two dating yet?" Cordy asked stopping all converstaions most in mid sentence. "What where did that come from?" Buffy asked after a few minutes of sitting in shock out of the question. "Well you two bicker like an old married couple so I just figured you were together." Cordy said absently like the topic was nothing new. Everyone was watching Spike and Buffy for their reaction meanwhile Spike and Buffy just stared at each other. They stared for a long moment before Buffy broke off eye contact. "No we're not together?" Buffy said but it was the tone of voice that caught Spike's attention. "Not yet anyway." Spike said as he pulled Buffy from the table. Buffy gave her new friends a weird look but followed Spike. **

**"Spike what's this..." Buffy started but was cut off by Spike crushing his lips to hers. When they pulled apart they both were breathing heavly. "God I wanted to do that since I saw you this morning." Buffy gave him a weird look. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Spike said looking away not sure why he all the sudden felt like a little kid asking for a cookie before dinner. Buffy smiled at him then her smile turned into a frown. "I would love to but I can't tonight. Tonight's the first night my mom's art gallary opens and I promised her I'd be there." Buffy said sounding disapointed. "Well how bout I go with you. I like art just don't tell nobody." Spike said and Buffy giggled. "You sure these things are normally boring and you have to dress up." Spike just smirked at her. "That's alright I don't mind. Besides if I get to be with you all night it can't be that bad." Buffy blushed and looked away. Spike gently tipped her head up and kissed her. "Pick me up at 7:30." Buffy panted when they pulled out of their kiss. "Sure luv." Spike said taking her hand and leading her back to the lunch room.**

**When they got back to the table they were still holding hands. "That's twenty bucks a piece." Cordy said holding out her hand and got sixty bucks placed in her hand. "What's going on?" Buffy laughed at the looks on the gangs face. "I bet them each twenty bucks that you'd be a couple when you came back." Cordy grinned and Buffy just laughed and shook her head. Spike just smirked at them all. "Sorry guy." Buffy said in between giggles. Willow and Tara just smiled at their new friend while Xander gave Spike a dirty look. "Sorry whelp." SPike said uncencerly. "Sure you are." Xander huffed getting up and dumping his tray. Buffy just looked at him as he went. "Don't mind Xander he's just upset that Spike can get who he wants so fast and the girl that Xander likes won't pay much attention to him." Willow explained. "Who does he like?" Buffy asked which got Cordy's attention. "Yeah who does he like?" This made Willow roll her eyes and Buffy then got it. "Oh and she doesn't like him back cuse it seems." Buffy trailed off at Willow nodding. "She does but they're both too stupid to realize it." WIllow said looking at Cordy. "What?" Cordy said clueless which made everyone at the table laugh. "What are we laughing at?" Xander asked as he got back to the table. "How cluessless you and the cheerleader are." Spike said which made everyone stop laughing. "Spike you shouldn't have said anything." Buffy scolded but Xander and Cordy weren't paying attention. In the next instant Cordy was in Xanders arms and they were making out. "Well isn't it the day of hookups." Willow said and they all laughed just as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by in a flash for Buffy with her new boyfriend in all her classes she didn't really pay attention. Spike offered to drive her home so he would know where to pick her up at tonight. **

** "See you in a few hours and remeber it's formal." Buffy said getting out of Spike's car after about a half hour make out session. "Alright luv see you soon." Spike said kissing her again then letting her go. Buffy watched Spike pull out of the driveway then raced inside to get ready. **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**Buffy didn't come back downstairs till Spike rang the door bell. "Wow luv you look Wow." Spike sturdered out and Buffy let out a little giggle. She was wearing a powder blue tubetop gown with little rinestones around the top and a zipper that looked like buttons on the back with powder blue elbow gloves. Her hair was piled on top of her head with little ringlets falling down to frame her face and her make-up was done as well. "Thanks but you don't look to bad your self." Buffy said admiring Spike in his tux ( black of course) With his hair falling into bleach blond curls that made Buffy just want to run her hands through it. "Thanks these are for you." Spike said handing her a bouquet of a dozen blue roses. "These are my favorite." Buffy said leaning up and kissed him. Spike smiled at her as she went to put them in water. "Ready to go luv?" Spike asked when she got back offering her his arm. "Yes I am." Buffy said taking his arm and walking out to see a limo waiting for them. "Oh Spike you didn't have to do this." Buffy said but Spike just shook his head and leaned down and kissed her then kept walking. **

**"Now what's the name of this place?" Spike asked once they were settled in the limo. "The Gallery." Buffy said while admiring the inside of the limo. Spike just smiled and kissed her then told the driver where to go. "My dad wants to meet you tomorrow." Spike said after about ten minutes of confortable silence. "Why?" Buffy asked puzzled. Spike just chuckled. "He wants to meet the girl that can make me dress in a tux within a day of knowing her." Buffy just chuckled at that. "Alright we'll go to the library during our free period tomorrow ok?" Spike nodded at that. "Here we are." Buffy said looking out the window and for some unknown reason a little nervous. "It'll be fine luv." Spike whispered in her ear sincing her nervousness. Buffy smiled at him and let him help her out of the limo. **

**"Buffy you look great honey." Joyce Buffy's mom said going up to her daughter. "Thanks mom. Mom this is Spike." Buffy said motioning to Spike. "Spike?" Joyce asked and Spike smiled. "It's a nickname ma'am my real name's William." SPike said extreamly politly. "Rupert's son?" JOyce asked and Spike nodded. "Yes ma'am." Spike said and Buffy tried not to laugh. "Call me Joyce ma'am makes me feel old." Joyce said with a chuckle. "Alright Joyce." Spike said with a smirk and Buffy just let out a laugh and shook her head. Joyce smiled at the couple. "Have fun you two and Buffy be home by midnight you have school tomorrow." Joyce said then left the couple alone. **

**"I think she likes you my mom never lets anyone call her Joyce that's under the age of 21." Buffy said as they entered The Gallery. Spike just smiled at her but didn't say anything. **

**"So how'd you get the nickname Spike?" Buffy asked after a few minutes of walking around. "You really wanna know?" Buffy nodded. "When I was fifteen I was in a car accedent where I was ejected from the car. I landed on a spike of a fence. The doctors didn't expect me to live and when I did they started calling me Spike. And it just stuck." Spike said while watching a very pale Buffy. "Are you ok luv?" Spike asked taking her into his arms. "Yeah but how did you?" Buffy let the sentence end in mid air. "They don't know. I just did." Spike said a little uncomfortalbly. It wasn't technically a lie he was still there. **

**"I told you it'd be boring for you." Buffy after awhile and Spike hadn't said anything. "It's not though. The art work is amazing and we could be watching paint dry and I'd still be having a great time cuz I'm with you." Spike said which made Buffy blush and turn away. Spike just smiled at her then tipped her head up and kissed her softly. "Hey you two break that up." JOyce said walking up to the couple. Buffy just giggled and Spike looked a little embarrassed. Joyce smiled at Buffy and gave her a wink. "So what do you two think?" Joyce asked changed the subject. "I think it's great Joyce." Spike said and Buffy just nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you two like it." Joyce said then walked away. **

**"Well I should get you home it's almost midnight." Buffy giggled at this. "The big bad Spike wants to make sure his date is home by curfew?" Spike just gave her a smirk. "I could show you just how big a big bad I am but I really like you and I think it's too early for that." Spike said and Buffy blushed. " Yeah I think so." Buffy said when she got her voice back. "However I don't think it's too soon for a goodnight kiss." THen Spike latched his lips to hers. "No I don't think it's too early." Buffy breathed out before reatching her lips to his. "Do you two ever do anything else. Never mind don't answer that." Buffy pulled away from Spike and turned on her mom. "MOM! We've been together like a day." Buffy said and Joyce just smiled at the two of them then went inside. "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy kissed Spike one more time then went inside.**

**"So what's the story?" Joyce asked when Buffy finially made it inside. Buffy and her mom had gotten a lot closer since the divorce but Buffy still didn't tell her mom about what really happened in L.A. "He's really sweet. When I first met him he seemed really cocky and annoying but as the day went on it just seemed I dunno." Buffy sighed happily. Joyce smiled at her daughter glad to see she was so happy.**

**Buffy slept well that night for the first time in a while. "Buffy you need to get up or your going to be late." Joyce called upstairs. Buffy just streached and got up with a smile on her face. Buffy got up and went to her closet to find the perfect alfit to wear to school today. Buffy was dress and out the door with in a half hour. Buffy had just started walking down the street when she heard a car horn. **

**"Hey sexy need a ride?" Spike said pulling up next to Buffy. Buffy just smiled and got in the car. "You know I really shouldn't but you're just so hott just don't tell my boyfriend. He's the jealous type." Buffy said scooting closer to Spike. "Damn straight I am." Spike said then kissed her while they were stopped at a stop light. They didn't pull apart till cars behind them started honking. "Oops." Buffy said pulling away from Spike so he could drive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed you guys rock! I also know that Spike and Buffy got together quickly but for this story I needed that to happen! **

**They made it the rest of the way to school without incident. "Hey Buffy you want to go at lunch to meet my dad? He says if I don't bring you by I'm grounded." Spike said with an eye roll. Buffy just giggled and nodded. "I'll go." Buffy said as they made their way to first period.**

**As lunch time approached Buffy got more nervous worring about what Spike's dad would say. "Hey luv you ready to go?" Spike asked pulling Buffy out of her thoughts. "Yeah sure." Buffy said still a little uneasy. Buffy and Spike made their way towards the libary. **

**"Da' you in here?" Spike called as they walked in. "One moment." Giles called from the office. "You ok luv?" Spike asked noticing how Buffy tightened her hold on his hand. "i'm fine I just want your dad to like me." Buffy said and Spike just kissed her on the top of her head. "There's no way he won't." Spike said just as his dad walked out of the office. **

**"So this is the girl that can get my son in a tux after only knowing him for less then a day." Buffy smilled shyly at Giles's comment. "Dad this is Buffy." Spike introduced and Giles face fell. "Buffy Summers?" Giles questioned and Buffy just nodded. "I've actually been waiting for you to come in here?" Giles said and Buffy just looked at him weird, while Spike just shook his head no. "No da." Spike said but Giles just let out a sigh. "I'm sorry son it's her." Giles said which now had Buffy a little more then just confused. "What's me?" Buffy finally asked but insted of answering Giles went behind the counter and brought out a book. Buffy saw it and immediatly started backing away. "No no no. I've quit I'm not doing that anymore." Buffy said then turned and bolted out of the libary leaving Spike and Giles to stare after her. **

**Buffy ran all the way out to the front of the school and over to one of the picnic tables. Buffy was so lost in thought she didn't notice someone walk up. "Are you ok?" Buffy's head shot up at the voice. "What are you doing out here. It's daylight." Buffy said and Angel just laughed. "I know but it's overcast enough where it doesn't bother me." Angel said sitting down next to Buffy. "So it beggs the question and don't think that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Buffy asked Angel who smiled at her. "I ran into your new watcher yesterday and he said that he hadn't talked to you yet but was planning on talking to you today. And from the look on your face I'm guessing he did." Angel said and Buffy just shook her head. "No I ran before he could say anything. I can't do it again Angel. I went through so much, put my parents through so much. I know that I'm the reason they got a divorice even though they say I'm not." Buffy said letting a few tears fall. Angel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. Buffy pulled away when she felt him kiss her. "Angel I can't I have a boyfriend and I could never date a vampire not after what happened." Buffy said and Angel nodded just as Spike walked up. **

**"Peaches what the hell are you doing here?" Spike asked moving closer to Buffy. "Hello Spike and it's none of your business what I'm doing here." Angel growled. "You two know each other?" Buffy questioned and they both nodded. "You know the bleach wonder?" Angel asked and Buffy laughed at the nickname. "Yeah he's my boyfriend." Buffy said and Angel just gave Buffy the weirdest look. "What?" Buffy asked but Angel just shook his head. "Nothing it's nothing." Angel said but Buffy didn't believe him. "Come on Buffy we got to get to class." Spike said after a few minutes and Buffy nodded. "Bye Angel I'll see you later." Buffy said giving him a hug bye which earned a growl from Spike. Buffy stopped and turned to him. "Did you just growl?" Buffy asked taking his hand which calmed Spike down. "Sorry." Spike said as they walked back into the school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again I want to thank those who reviewed. Pinkyblue-ice I'm not going to tell you the whole story ahead of time but you are on the right track. lol. oh and I forgot the disclaimer none of it belongs to me though i wish it did. Well maybe just Spike, but alas he doesn't he belongs to Joss along with any of the other names you know.**

**Buffy watched Spike as they walked back into school. He was acting very possessive. Buffy let out a sigh then the thought hit her how did Spike know Angel. "How do you know Angel?" Buffy asked but Spike just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Through my dad. How do you know Peaches?" Buffy looked away at the question. "I met him when I lived in L.A." Spike just looked at her. She sounded upset but he didn't say anything. **

**They made their way to their sicence class without another word. "Alright today I'll be picking your partners for your projects. You are to work together on these projects at home as well as in class. The nights I tell you to work on it at home I will need a note from the parent of whosever house your at. Each note will need to have a phone number where I can reach the parent at and will be worth a test grade each." Mrs. Hibbs said. "Now here's how I'm going to pick your partners. Everyones name is in this hat. I will pull out two names at a time and that is who you will be partnered up with." Then Mrs. Hibbs started pulling names. **

**Soon there were only four people left, Spike, Buffy, Harmony and Parker. Buffy looked over at Spike and smiled but her smile died when Mrs. Hibbs said "William and Harmony." Spike and Buffy looked at Harmony who was all too pleased with the situation. "Guess that makes up partners." Parker said putting his arm around Buffy. Buffy heard Spike growl and saw him getting ready to punch Parker. "We may be partners but I don't want you to touch me ever again." Buffy knocked his hand from her shoulder. "Come on Buff for old times sake." Buffy just rolled her eyes. "No there will be no for old times sake." Buffy said getting up and walking away from him. "I want you and your partner to get together tonight to come up with a topic idea. It can be on anything and I'll be expecting those notes tomorrow." Mrs. Hibbs finished just as the bell rang.**

**"This is just great." Buffy grummbles as she and Spike head towards their last class. "It'll be fine pet." Spike said rubbing Buffy's shoulders. "No it won't I can't stand Parker and Harmony's been trying to break us up since we started dating. It's going to be a disaster trust me." Buffy said and Spike just shook his head and followed her into class.**

**A/N2: Another chapter should be up soon. But only if you like the story so send me reviews and let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a month since Buffy and Spike got the science project and so far everythings been going good. Giles finally convinced Buffy that she should go back to patrolling. That's where she was now. She had just finished her project with Parker and was on her way to Spike's house but desided to do a quick sweep. She quickly staked a few newbies and was at Spike's house in less then an hour. **

**Buffy knocked three times before walking in. Giles had told her that she was welcome in his house at any time. Buffy walked in and looked in the kitchen and living room for Spike but he was in neither so she headed upstairs to his room. **

**Just as she got there she heard something weird coming out of his room. So she just craked open the door a little. Buffy's hand shot to her mouth to keep from crying out at what she saw. Insted of saying anything she just turned and ran leaving Spike and Harmony kissing on his bed. **

**Spike didn't notice Buffy was there until he heard her running out of the house. Spike pushed Harmony off him and took off after Buffy. Buffy had made it two blocks before Spike caught up with her.**

**"Buffy wait." Spike shouted but Buffy kept walking. "Buffy please wait I can explain." Spike said grabbing her arm. "Let go of me." Buffy snached her arm away from Spike. "Please let me explain." Spike begged. Buffy just stood there and crossed her arms. "Well?" She said when Spike didn't start explaining. "She kissed me." Spike started and Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Yes because she's bigger then you you couldn't stop her." Buffy said sarcasticly. "I did stop her." Spike said and Buffy just rolled her eyes. Spike went to say something else when he was grabbed from behind by a vampire. "Spike!" Buffy yelled but was grabbed by another vampire. Buffy quickly got out of it's hold and staked it just as Spike staked his. She went over to him to make sure he was ok when she noticed they were surrounded by ten vampires. Buffy turned her back to Spike and got down in a fighting stance knowing Spike could take care of himself. **

**Buffy took out most of them quick. She was on her last one when she noticed Spike was struggling. She quickly staked the last one then went to help Spike. But what Spike did next made Buffy stop dead in her tracks. Spike had vamped out and killed his last vampire then turned to face Buffy still in game face without realizing it. Buffy couldn't say anything but the look on her face made Spike realize what he did. " Buffy I can." Spike started but Buffy wasn't listening she took off running not watching where she was going. "Buffy look out!" Spike yelled but it was too late Buffy never saw the car that hit her or the second or third.**

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know don't kill me but I have to go babysit I'll update soon promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank all those who've review it means a lot to me. I've gotten questions of why Harmony and Parker would want to break them up and well I'll explain Harmony a little latter as for Parker I said earlier in the story that Parker and Buffy have a past I'm not sure if I'm going to go into it or not. Anyway heres the next chapter!**

**Spike watched in horror as Buffy was hit by one car that ended up throwing her into another oncoming car where she rolled over the top and landed in the rode where yet a third car ran over her leg trying to stop in time. It took Spike a minute to snap out of it to go check on her. Spike finally gets through the crowed to see Buffy and almost burst into tears. She looked really bad. "Someone call an ambulance." Spike screamed. "I already called and it's on it's way. I'm so sorry I didn't see her." The first driver said but Spike wasn't paying attention to anyone but Buffy. He could tell she was bleeding bad really bad. **

**The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and as quickly and carefully as possibly loaded Buffy into the ambulance. Spike rode with Buffy to the hospital but had to wait in the waiting room.**

**Spike took a few minutes to try and pull himself together then called Joyce and the scoobies, as Buffy's group of friends call themselves, and his dad. He told them there was an accident and they all said they'd be there in a few minutes. So Spike sank down into the chair to try and figure out what to tell them. He was so lost in thought he didn't here the gang walk in.**

**"Spike." Willow tapped his shoulder. Spike looked up and sighed._ Here goes._ Spike thought to himself. "Hey guys. Take a seat trust me you'll need one." He waited for everyone to sit before he continued. "Buffy was hit by cars. She ran out infront of one then was thrown from that one onto an oncoming car where she rolled over that car and the car behind that one ran over her leg. As of right now we don't know anything they took her into sugery and when they're finished they come tell us something." Spike finished sinking down into a chair with tears running down his face. "Why? Why did she run infront of a car? She's normally really careful. " And it was that question that made Spike lose it completely. "It's my fault. God it's all my fault." Spike sobbed covering his face with his hands. "How is it your fault Spike?" But before Spike could answer the doctor walked out.**

**"How is she?" Spike mannaged to ask. "She is pretty bad. Her right knee and ankle were crushed, her left should was broken badly, and a piece of broken glass cut her vocal cords. She won't be able to talk ever again but she was lucky if the glass went even a millameter more she would've been dead. Unfourtunatly that's not all. Buffy's slipped into a coma. She could wake up at anytime but the longer she's out the worse it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know it took me a long time to update but I had homework for a class I had to finish and school hasn't even started yet. lol. I'll try to update again within the next day or so. As long as people are still reading that is so review and let me know.**

**"Can we go see her?" Joyce asked and the doctor hessitated for a moment. "Yes but I remind you she's not going to look like her normal self." The doctor said then showed them to Buffy's room.**

**When the gang got to the room there was a collective gasp at the sight of Buffy. Then one by one they all started to break down starting with Joyce followed close by Spike and ending in Cordy. "Whay have I done?" Spike whispered sinking down to the ground. "It's not your fault Spike." Willow said trying to help him up. Spike pulled away from Willow got up and left without another word. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what happened. "Should someone go after him?" Willow asked and nobody answered. "No he just needs some time." Giles said glancing over at his slayer and seeing the condition she was in made want to run. The gang sat there without saying anything until the nurse came and made them leave.**

**The next day the scoobies all went relcutantly back to school. Joyce telling them that she'd call if anything happened. Noone had spoke to or seen Spike since he left the hospital yesterday. All the scoobies went to class as usual but it was lunch that really caught their attention. **

**When they got into the cafiteria they saw Spike just sitting at the table by himself with his head down. The group started to make it's way towards him when they saw Harmony walk up and wrap her arms around her. Tara had to litterly hold Willow back so she didn't go and punch Harmony. **

**Spike felt someone touch him and instantly jerked away. When he looked up and saw it was Harmony he pushed her away hard. "Don't you fuckin touch me. This is all your fault." Spike yelled but Harmony just gave him un innosent look. "What's my fault Spikey? Don't you want me?" Harmony asked trying to sound sexy but insted pissed Spike off more. "You know damn well what's your fault and no I don't want you. I didn't want you when we were dating and I don't want you now so you can stop trying." Spike finished then sat back down. Harmony turned and ran out of the cafiteria crying.**

**A/N 2: This kinda explains why Harmony wants to break them up hope it answers your questions about Harmony.**


	8. AN

A/N I want to thank stars2005 who caught the stupidest mistake I've ever made while writting. I hadn't wrote on this story for a while so I just forgot some things. I will have the real chapter up within the next few minutes. Thanks again star2005 and to everyone whose review so far


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: ok so heres the real way it's suppose to go **

**The group stood in shock at the display. They've all known Spike for almost four years and they knew he'd never hit a girl. "I'll go first." Willow voulenteered. The group nodded in agreement. "Spike?" Willow called softly as she walked up beside him. Spike just glanced up at her then went back to staring at the table. "Spike what's wrong?" Willow asked putting her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her which supprised Willow even more. "She knows Red." Spike stated after a few minutes of silence. "Who knows what Spike?" Willow asked slightly confused. "Buffy." Spike said with a sigh. "She knows about me." At this Willow gasped. "How?" Spike just looked at her then took a deep breath and procided to tell Willow the whole story.**

**"What are you going to do?" Willow asked after a few minutes. "Do? what am I going to do? I'm going to stay as far away from her as possible once she wakes up. Don't you get it? She will more then likely kill me if she ever wakes up." Spike finished and Willow just gave him the strangest look. "She didn't tell you?" Spike asked when Willow looked completely lost. "Tell me what that she's the Slayer. Yeah I know that. What I don't know is why she would kill you. You've never hurt anyone." Willow stated and Spike nodded. "I know but she will be mad that I lied to her after telling me about her ex and everything." Spike said and once again Willow gave him a confused look. "She never told you about the guy she dated then he got turned and she had to end up staking?" Willow shook her head no but now understood why Spike would be nervous being around her. "Maybe if you explain to her what happened to you she'll be ok." Willow suggested trying to be helpful. "I doubt it but I'll try. Thanks for the talk." Spike said then hugged Willow and left. **

**"So how'd it go?" Xander asked walking up to Willow after Spike left. "Uhm ok I guess." Willow said and everyone just looked at her. "It'll be ok he just is upset about Buffy." Willow said still giving a very vegue answer. "Ok then lets go eat." Xander said walking past Willow. The rest of the group just shook their heads and followed Xander into the cafiteria.**

**It's been nearly two months since Buffy had been hit by the car. She was still in a coma. Spike had been at her side every moment he possibly could knowing that when she woke up and he knew she would that it'd be the last time he'd see her. Spike had just started dozing off when he felt it. A faint squeeze of his hand. His head shot up and he just stared at her as she started to wake up. **

**"Buffy?" Spike called softly afraid to break the spell. "What happened?" Buffy tried to say but her voice wasn't working. Buffy gave Spike a questioningly look. "Spike!" Buffy tried shouting but nothing came out. "Buffy luv calm down baby please. You got hit by a car you remember that?" Spike asked and Buffy just shook her head no. Giving up trying to talk. "Well you were hurt very badly and one of your injuries was to your vocal cords. You won't be able to talk again or at least that's what the doctor said." Spike filled Buffy in. Buffy just stared at him in horror. Then held out her arms so that she could hug him. "You really don't remember anything?" Spike asked kinda hopefully. Buffy gave him a weird look at his tone but just ignored it and shook her head. _Now I have a chance to make this right. Wait what are you talking about you did this to her. You just need to leave her alone._ Spike thought to himself then glanced down at Buffy and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm going to go call your mom and the gang and tell them your awake ok." Spike said and Buffy nodded. Spike glanced back at Buffy one more time then left. _ It's for her own good._ Spike tried to convince his self as he left her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**After an hour and Spike not coming back Buffy finally got the attention of one of the nurses. They had given her a note pad so that she could convey what she needed. 'What happened to the guy that was here?' Buffy wrote and the nurse just shook her head. "He left after notifying us that you were awake." Buffy gave the nurse a strange look. _Why would Spike just leave like that?_ But her thoughts were cut off when her mother and friends all came rushing into her room.**

"**How you feeling?" Willow asked after a few minutes and Buffy shrugged. 'I don't remember what happened.' Buffy wrote on the piece of paper. "What's the last thing you remember?" Giles asked and Buffy thought hard to remember. 'I was at Parker's working on the project for science. I left to go see Spike and that's it.' Buffy then showed the note pad to Giles. "Well you were hit by three cars." Xander said softly. Buffy looked up at him with big eyes. '3!!!!' She wrote on the note pad. "Yeah hon three. But you've had a long day and I think you should rest now. We'll see you tomorrow and the doctor said that you should be able to go home then ok." Joyce said leaning down to kiss her daughter just glad that she was ok. Buffy nodded and watched them all file out still wondering where Spike was. He was the last thing she thought about before drifting off to sleep**

"_**Spike are you here?" Buffy called into the house walking up the stairs towards his room. He didn't answer but she heard a noise and followed in on full slayer mode. "Spike..." Buffy trailed off when she saw Spike making out with Harmony on his bed. Buffy felt the tears prick her eyes but instead of letting them fall she just ran. **_

"_**Buffy wait." Buffy heard Spike call from behind her. "I can explain." Spike said grabbing her arm and stopping her. "It's not what.." But he wasn't able to finish because the next thing she knew they were surrounded by vampires and when she glanced at Spike she saw his true face.**_

**Buffy bolted straight up in bed tears pouring down her face. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The next day Joyce came and picked Buffy up from the hospital and could tell right away that something was off. "Buffy are you alright?" Joyce asked after a few minutes and Buffy just gave her a 'do I look alright' look. "What is it honey?" Buffy just ignored her and went back to staring out the window. **

**When they got home Joyce helped Buffy up to her room and then left her be figuring that she just needed time to ajust to what had happened to her. **

**After school Willow decided to stop by and see Buffy. Buffy was glad to see Willow she really needed to talk to her. "Hey Buff how you doing?" Willow asked sitting down next to Buffy on her bed. 'Ok.' Buffy wrote on the note pad not sure how to start the conversation. "Has Spike come and seen you?" Willow asked and Buffy just shook her head no then suddenly stopped in mid shake. Willow noticed and questioned. "Buffy." Buffy just looked at her and then wrote something on the note pad. 'Did you know?' "Did I know what Buffy? What's wrong?" Buffy getting frustrated now turned back to her note pad. "Did you know Spike was... is a vampire?' Then shoved the note pad in Willow's face. Buffy watched her carefully and knew the answer before she even answered. "Yeah we knew. We've known since it happened." Willow said quietly. Buffy was fuming at this. 'And you didn't tell me.' She scribbled on the note pad. "Well no I... we thought..." Willow trailed off. Buffy couldn't take it anymore. And pointed towards the door. Willow just looked at her confused before Buffy shoved the note pad in her face. 'GET OUT!!!' it said and Willow just sighed but left. **

**Joyce came up a few minutes later but Buffy didn't want to talk to her so she pretended she was asleep. Joyce just watched her for a few minutes and then left. Once she was gone Buffy let the tears fall she had never felt more betrayed or alone. **


	12. Chapter 12

1

"**How was Buffy?" Xander asked Willow the next day when she came to school. "Uhm... She kicked me out of her house and she'd probably do the same if you tried to go over." Willow sighed and collapsed into a chair. "Why did she kick you out Wills?" Xander asked puzzled. "She knows we know. She must have remembered and she figured out that we must have known and when she asked me I couldn't lie to her." Willow said and Xander looked at her still a little confused. "We know what?" **

"**About me." Spike answered for Willow sitting down next to them. "Am I right Red?" Spike questioned and Willow just nodded. "But she's the slayer what's the big deal if he's a vampire." Xander asked keeping his voice low so that no one would over hear. **

"**A lot. She hasn't told you?" Willow questioned and Xander shook his head no. "When she was in L.A. she dated this guy and he got attacked and turned and she had to kill him before he killed her." Willow filled Xander in. "But I still don't get why she would be so mad at us." Xander said and Willow just shook her head at her friend. "She doesn't want to have to kill someone she cares for again and trust me I understand that that's why I am going to give her her space and leave her alone." Spike said then got up and left the table. "Oh boy." Xander said watching Spike walk away. "Yeah." Willow said with a sigh.**


End file.
